A DIFFERENT NEW MEW MEW
by krazme
Summary: -I CHANGED THE TITLE- A mysterious new girl has defeated kirema animas downtown. Who is she and how can she have the courage of a mew mew? Let's read and find out. (i'm trying to make this a love story about Ryou and the new girl)CHAP 18 UP!
1. Meet Victoria

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo mew mew. If you think I do, you are sadly mistaken.

Chapter 1  
"Meet Victoria"

Ryou was on his way to the café to announce that the aliens are controlling tigers and dogs to attack people on the streets.  
"Girls! We need you guys downtown!"

" Ugh, not again. I hate seeing people get hurt because they are too weak and expect us to always save them," Zakuro complained.

"Well, duh. We're super heroes whether you like it or not. It's our job to save them," said Ichigo.

"Ahem. Aren't you guys supposed to be downtown saving them? Hurry up! We don't have all day," Ryou said impatiently. The girls rushed downtown. They looked around to find Kish, Pai and Tart but couldn't see them. They heard a scream and ran toward it. The girls found a lady on the ground crying as two lions and a dog were approaching her. The animals got two feet from the lady until a mysterious girl in a ponytail has just appeared. The mew mews stopped running and saw the girl.

"Hey lady. It's too dangerous here. Hurry up and run away." The lady ran away as the animals surrounded the girl with the ponytail. The girl smirked as the dog attacked first. She dodged it and grabbed its tail and threw it at the nearest wall. Just as the dog fell to the ground, the lions attacked. The girl got on the ground doing a handstand and spinning with her legs apart to hit both lions. She got them on the faces and stood back up. She then grabbed their necks and threw them in the air. As soon as they got near her, she called out " Spirit of Death!!!!" A giant grim reaper appeared and slaughtered the kirema animas.

"Dang!! Who the heck is she and how can she do that when she's not a mew mew," Kish thought as he watched the girl fight.  
" Grrrrr, don't think you have seen the last of us," Tart said as he flew away with Pai and Kish. The mew mews came and started talking to her.

"Wow!! You were incredible! What's your name and how can you fight like that," Pudding said breathlessly.  
" Thanks for the compliments and my name is Victoria. I have martial arts practice every Sunday. That's how I can fight but I'm not sure how I really got my power," Victoria said.

"Well, if you want, we can take you somewhere right now to see one of our friends. He's like a brainiac and he might take some tests with you to see how you got your power," Mint said.  
"Yeah, let's go," Pudding said impatiently.


	2. Get's a job

CHAPTER 2

"Gets a job"

The girls took Victoria to the café. Lettuce opened the doors and Keiichiro immediately jumped out and said "Way to go girls!"  
"Who's this girl? Does she know you girls are the you know what's," Ryou said nervously as he came down from the stairs.

"Never mind that, Ryou. This is Victoria. Can you take some tests on her? She has really strong powers and she wants to know how she got them," Lettuce said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let a boy test me! There's no way I'm letting him lay a finger on me," Victoria yelled.

"Then why don't you work here? It's one way I can test you and a way for you to get to know me. Besides, you _do_ want to know how you got your powers, don't you," Ryou said as he examined Victoria.  
"Fine, but how much will I get paid and what do I have to do?"  
"You can be another waitress. You will be paid $10 a day. We're open from

9:00 a.m to 5:00 p.m on Mondays through Saturdays," Ryou said.  
"Hmm…so you're a cheap manager, huh," Victoria said raising an eyebrow.   
"What did you call me?" Ryou started getting ticked off.  
"Oh well. At least I get paid. It's not like I have anything better to do when I'm bored," she said as she had her arms behind her head.  
"Well, if you're going to work here, you're going to need a uniform. Wait here." Ryou ran to his room to grab another uniform that was left in his closet.  
" Here. I can see you have a thing for dark colors so this one won't be much of a problem for you," Ryou said as he held the uniform in front of Victoria.  
" Hey, it's black. My favorite color. Why is it different? They don't have a dress but I do," she said confused.  
"There was only one uniform left in my room. It was from one of my old waitresses at my last job." Ryou handed Victoria the uniform and she went to the restroom. Three minutes passed and she came out in the uniform.  
"How do I look? I like it because it twirls when I spin around."

"Not bad. But I suggest you have your hair in pigtails," Ichigo said. Victoria started thinking how she would look and started smiling. She ran back to the bathroom and came out with her hair in braided pigtails.  
"I look like I'm five years old," Victoria said as she giggled. She looked at Ryou and saw that he was staring at her.  
"What do you want," she said suspiciously.  
"Um, nothing," Ryou said as he turned away blushing.  
"Whatever."

"Excuse me. Where is my order," a lady with her daughter asked.  
"Hey Victoria. Why don't you take care of this? Here's their order," said Mint. She handed her the tray and shoved Victoria. She gave the lady her order and smiled.  
"That was fun. I can't wait to do that again. I love it when I see people happy."


	3. Her desire

Chapter 3

"Her desire"

The next week, Victoria was on her to the café. She was busy listening to her music and started to cross the road. It turned out that Ryou was going to her house to see why she wasn't at work yet. He spotted Victoria and called for her. She didn't hear him because of the music. She started day dreaming while she was walking slowly. A man was talking on his phone and not paying attention to the road.

"Victoria! Look out," Ryou yelled. Victoria heard Ryou and started looking for him. The man in the car noticed Victoria crossing and immediately stepped on the brake. Shefroze and tried to run out of the way. She got away but her leg broke. People started gathering around her and dialed 911. Ryou ran to see Victoria. She was breathing but was knocked out. The next day, she woke up in the hospital. She saw Ryou and Lettuce sitting beside her.  
"What happened to me? I thought I was going to work," she said.  
"Don't you remember? A car hit you. If you hadn't been listening to music, you wouldn't be in this mess," Ryou said.

"Oh, my. You must be hungry. I'll go get you guys something to eat." Lettuce ran out of the room.

" I'm sorry for worrying you. If I were paying more attention to what I was doing, I wouldn't have broken my leg. I wish I was faster though. Then, that way I could have dodged the car completely," she said.  
"Do you trust me," Ryou said"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was wondering if you trust me enough for me to do something," he said.

"What do you want to do with me? If it's disgusting, then no way," she said.  
"Why do you think I'll do something disgusting? I'm not a psychotic weirdo, you know. Anyways I need to know if you trust me enough to test you," he said.  
" Now that I know you a little more, I think I do." The doctor walked in with his chart.  
"I see you're awake now. Well Victoria, you got lucky. If you hadn't tried to run out of the way, you'd be dead. Right now, all you have is a broken right leg. You should take it easy for a few days. You can go home now," the doctor said. Ryou, Lettuce and Victoria went to the café once they left the hospital.  
"Victoria, follow me," Ryou said. They got to a lab downstairs.  
"Hey Victoria. I have been studying you on how you act, move and think. I think you were born with your power," he said  
"You think so," she asked.  
"Yes, you act like a normal girl everyday and I don't see any signs that it was an accident. I thought about what you said at the hospital and I think that since you can control your one power, I can make you a mew mew," he said.  
"Really! Wow, that will be so awesome," she said happily. Ryou got out a weird gun and shot Victoria on the ankle. She instantly fell asleep with a reddish glow.


	4. Using her new powers

Chapter 4

"Becoming a new mew mew"

The next day, Victoria has just woken up at her house after being fused with animal genes. She got up and got ready for work. She arrived at the café and saw the girls already working.

"Hey, where's Ryou? I want to ask him something," she said.  
"He's cleaning the kitchen. He's been in there for a while, too," Pudding said. Victoria walked in the kitchen and saw Ryou sweeping the floor.  
"Hey Ryou. What animal did you fuse me with? I'm dying to know," she said as Ryou stopped sweeping.

"I think I have fused you with a gray bat. When we see trouble again, you'll then use your powers," he said.

"Ok. Thank you so much Ryou. You don't know how happy I am and I can't wait to use them," she said.  
"Victoria! We need you and the girls downtown again! Kish is blowing up buildings like crazy," Keiichiro yelled nervously.  
"Good. Now's my chance to see what my powers are," Victoria said as she grinned. She trans formed and was amazed at what she looked like.

"Wow! Man, do I look hot or what? Heh, just kidding. This is so cool. I have wings on my back and fangs. This dress is so cool, too. I just love how it's short, black and red, and the thin silver lace on my back," she said breathlessly.

"Ok, now that you know what you look like, don't you think you should go? Now," Ryou said. Victoria nodded.  
"Hey, I can't go. I have a date with Masaya," said Ichigo.  
"That's ok. We'll take care of things." The girls went to fight Kish.  
"Heh, well if it isn't the geek squad. Why don't you go play with your dollies," Kish said once he saw the girls. Kish saw Victoria and flew to her. He started examining her and then looked at her face. He started blushing and said, " You're cute. Cuter than Ichigo." Victoria started blushing and punched Kish in the face.  
"How dare you! You may think I'm pretty but I think you're an ugly slob who thinks he can have anything he wants. Why don't you leave this planet for good and find a girlfriend on your own planet," she yelled.  
"I'll leave if you beat me in a duel," Kish said while he was grinning.  
"That's not fair! She just got her powers and she hasn't learned enough about them yet," said Lettuce.  
"Oh well. Too bad." Kish made Kirema animas and sent them to attack the mew mews. Victoria was separated with them and fought Kish. She got out her wings and flew to Kish. She kicked and punched him in the guts until he barfed. He fell on the ground and Victoria stood next to him. She said he should leave now but he used one of his daggers to make a cut on her shoulder. She fell and he stood above her. He asked her how she healed her broken leg so fast. Victoria didn't listen and said, " Die, you pathetic fool. Shining sword!" Kish stood back as Victoria stood up. She then said, "Ribbon blackberry blast!" A beam of energy came out of the tip of her sword she held after yelling shining sword. It then pierced through Kish's chest. Kish got pissed off and said, "I never keep my promises to a mew mew. I'll be back. You'll see."


	5. Her training

Chapter 5

" Her training"

After the fight with Kish and the Kirema animas, the girls returned to their homes. Victoria instead went to the café. It was past sunset, so the café was closed. Luckily, she had a key. She opened the doors and searched for Ryou and Keiichiro. Keiichiro wasn't in the kitchen as usual and Ryou wasn't putting up the chairs. Victoria heard footsteps going up the staircase. She followed the sound, hoping to find one of the guys. The footsteps stopped and Victoria saw a door open. She heard Ryou and Keiichiro talking. She wanted to know what they were talking about without them noticing her so she hid herself  
"Well, what do you think about Victoria's power? It looks like she can control it so fast," Keiichiro said.  
"I think she'll need to train a little bit more. I know how she fought when the girls first met her downtown and she was untouchable. Kish actually got her down on the ground," Ryou said as he chewed on the tip of his thumbnail.  
"Hey, it's her first time. She'll be better once she has more experience."

"None of the girls were like that when they first became mew mews. We cannot afford mess-ups. Tomorrow, she'll be taken somewhere to learn how to fight better," Ryou said as he got up. He started walking out of the room and noticed Victoria crying. Ryou didn't say anything. He just stared at her and thought, " Did she hear me? Oh no." Victoria didn't say anything either. She just took a step back and ran away. She kept running until her legs felt like Jell-O. She stopped at the park and sat down at the bench. Victoria stopped crying and was silent.  
"It's not my fault Kish got me down. Why should I have to train? It's not like the other girls had to and they said I was stronger than them. I have just begun to fight and I know I can get better by fighting Kish. I don't need to have to go somewhere and train because of Ryou. I can do it myself. I'll show him. But, what will I do. I guess I'll try to make my own moves," Victoria said confidently. Victoria stood up and walked home.  
The next day, Victoria woke up at 5:49 in the morning and got dressed. She wore a black leotard and dark blue pants over. She put on sweatbands on her arms and her hair in a bun. She grabbed her backpack and put on her shoes. She arrived at a gym that has just been opened 30 minutes earlier. It was opened early, so no one was there yet but one employee. Victoria made her way to a room for gymnasts, took her shoes, pants and backpack off. She began with the uneven bars. She then started practicing cartwheels, backhand springs, round offs and back flips. She stopped for a second and saw the employee that opened the door watching her. She pretended to not notice him and drank some of her water bottle.  
"Hey lady. It looks like your working really hard. Is something wrong? Anything you can tell me," the employee asked.  
"No, it's not really important. Do you have a stereo so I can listen to music while I work out," she asked. Victoria got out her cd and walked over to the employee.

"Yes. I'll be back in a few minutes. Oh, and my name is Kirwyn. I'm here first every day to open the doors. If you have any questions, ask me," he said as he took the CD from Victoria.


	6. XOXO

Chapter 6

"XOXO"

Victoria walked to the balance beam and started thinking, "I wonder if I should stay here today instead of going to work. I think here would be better. I need to become better at fighting and working at the café is just something I do for my spare time." She heard the music come on and got on the beam. She started twirling, doing cartwheels and back flips. She bounced off the beam and ended up dancing, not noticing that Kirwyn was watching here. The song ended and Victoria put her hair up because it got messed up. She got her water bottle and noticed it was empty. Kirwyn then handed her a Gatorade.  
"Thanks," she said  
"No problem. Hey, your phone just rang," Kirwyn said. Victoria opened her backpack and picked up her cell phone. She checked who it was and it was Ryou. He also sent a message saying, "Where are you? You're supposed to be here at work. If you don't show up, you have a chance of being fired." Victoria looked at her watch and saw that it was only 8:30.

"How am I late? The café opens at 9 and I still have 30 minutes. I bet he just wants ME to get everything ready for when the café opens. That good for nothing potato," she said.  
"If you want, I can give you a lift," said Kirwyn.

"No thanks. I can get there by myself," she replied. She put her pants and shoes on. Kirwyn handed her the backpack and she left. She arrived at the café 10 minutes later because she used her wings to fly since it was faster. She got rid of her wings and opened the door. The girls were there already. Lettuce was dropping plates while Pudding was catching them as she used her tricks. Zakuro was trying to make coffee but Mint was annoying her. Ryou was at the cashier counting the money. He looked up and saw Victoria at the door.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here around 30 minutes ago," he said.  
"I was at the gym. You said I needed to train some more and I did. I didn't need your help and I'm doing it myself. In case you are wondering, I am mad at you so don't talk to me," she said as she walked in the bathroom to change. When Victoria came out, Ryou was waiting.  
"Hey, come with me. I want to talk to you," he said. Victoria followed him to his room and he shut his door. Victoria sat down with her legs and arms crossed.

"What do you want? I thought I had to work," she said with an attitude.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know I would make you mad. I was going to tell you but when I told Keiichiro, I didn't mean to say that you needed more training in a way that sounded like I'm disappointed. Can you forgive me," he said.

"You were mean to me and said I was weak. It's just like Keiichiro said, I haven't fought much so I don't have as much skills as the others. Since you said you're sorry, I guess I can forgive you."  
"Good. Now, you can get back to work," he said as he grinned.  
"Shut up," she said. Ryou grabbed her by her shoulders and tilted her with a kiss.


	7. Mini Blue

Chapter 7

"MiniBlue "

"What was that for? Blah," she yelled. She took a step back and looked at Ryou. He had a serious but sad look on his face.  
"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. The more I've seen you, the more I wanted to do that. Heh, I haven't done that in a while," he said." But now that I know you liked it, I don't regret it."

"What do you mean I liked it! I didn't say anything! You're going crazy," she yelled.  
"I could see it in your eyes. Hehehe, you like me," he smiled.  
"No I don't. Geeze. I'm leaving you and your stupid thoughts to yourself so I can go to work." Victoria stomped out of the room and slammed the door. She stood by it and leaned on the wall. She began blushing as she was thinking, "What a weirdo." She walked downstairs and Mint popped out.

"You need to get to work. The floor needs sweeping and people need their orders," she said. "Hmm, why are you blushing? You look as red as a rose." Victoria ignored her and kept walking. She started sweeping the floor around the tables. Ryou came down from the staircase and Mint started asking him the same questions.

"We had a little chat," he said as he walked back to the counter. Mint started looking at Ryou and Victoria and thought. She then started smiling and laughing.  
"I know what's going on," she thought. She pretended to not know and acted normal. It was 5:10 and the girls started closing the café and cleaning the tables. Zakuro change and left with Pudding and Mint. Lettuce was in the kitchen looking for a smoothie. Victoria was cleaning a table and reached into her pocket. She got out a machine that looked like Lettuce's weapons but it was gold with a see through blue heart in the middle. A hologram appeared with a menu and Victoria pressed buttons. After a few seconds, she started to hear music. Ryou walked over and asked her a question.  
"What is that? Is it a cd player," he asked.

"No. It's an invention my mom made before she married my dad and before she died with him. I called it Mini boxer. She tried to make it be another way of communication with holograms. Over the years, she tried to teach me science and I tried working on it. I only managed to make music but I am really close to making a hologram of people dancing and playing instruments to the music. If it's a band type of song, a band will show up and play the song," she said.

"Cool," he replied. They kept talking, not noticing Mint was still there watching them and smiling. It's 6:00 and Mint has already left. Victoria was leaving and she forgot her Mini boxer. Ryou picked it up and went to his room.  
The next day, Victoria was going crazy.

"Where is it! Where is it! Where is it!" She was looking under her bed, in the couch, in the kitchen and all of the rest of the rooms. Suddenly, she stopped. It's got to be at the café. She got out of her pajamas and changed. She then hurried to the café and looked around. She couldn't find it and yelled out, "Where is it!" Ryou came down the stairs with her Mini Blue in hand.


	8. Shopping with Ryou

Chapter 8

"Shopping with Ryou"

"What are you doing," Ryou asked.  
"Have you seen my Mini Blue? I can't find it anywhere. It wasn't at my house and it wasn't on the table I last saw it on," she said. Ryou walked up to her and handed her the Mini Blue. Victoria was so happy she didn't lose it and suddenly hugged Ryou. She then released him and asked him a question.

"It's 9:10.Where is everybody," she asked.  
"It's Sunday. No one is here because the café is closed," he replied. Victoria put her hand on her head and ran it down. Ryou started looking at her and asked, "Do you want to hang out with me today?"

"No because that would be called a date and would mean I like you but I don't," she said.  
"I didn't mean as in having fun. What I meant was would you come with me to the stores because we need to buy things for the café? We can't go shopping on the weekdays and Saturdays because we have to work," he explained.  
"I do need a few things, too. So, let's go." Ryou went up to his room and got a list. They left the café and went into town.

They went to a grocery store and a fast food restaurant. They sat down on a bench and ate. Victoria had a burger and Ryou just had fries and a soda. Victoria got out her Mini Blue again. The menu came up and she started thinking. She then saw a music store. She closed the menu and finished her food. She stood up and said, "Hey, Ryou. Let's go to the music store."

Ryou finished his fries and went to the store with Victoria. They went in and Victoria started looking around. She found a black and pink Duncan guitar. A salesman asked her," Can I help you with anything?"  
"Can I try this out," she asked.  
"Sure. Do you know how to play it though? If you don't, there is a flyer on the counter for lessons," the salesman said.  
"I haven't played before but I'll try," she replied. She started playing a few notes and the salesman and Ryou were shocked. She stopped and said, "I made up a song last night and I think I can sing it with the guitar. She got out a piece of paper from her pocket but it wasn't finished. She started playing and singing. When she stopped, the guys clapped.

"So, do you want to buy it," Ryou asked. Victoria reached into her pocket and realized she forgot her money at home because she was too worried about her Mini Blue.

"Don't worry. I can pay for it but you'll have to pay me back," Ryou said. They left the store and Victoria said, "Thanks." They went to the park at sunset and sat down on a bench. Ryou looked really exhausted and Victoria got out her guitar. She walked up to the lake that was like 50 feet away from Ryou. She started playing with her Mini Blue and danced. Ryou watched her and Victoria looked back. She was singing and Ryou was astonished. Victoria had her eyes shut and started walking into the water.

"Hey Victoria! You going to get wet," he yelled over the music. She didn't hear him and he saw her on top of the water. Not in it. The red sun shone on her. Ryou was silent and watched Victoria dance, play her guitar and sing on the red sun's reflection.


	9. Benji

Chapter 9

"Benji"

Ryou and Victoria went back to the café. Keiichiro was sitting at a table drinking coffee and reading a book about endangered animals.  
"Hey Keiichiro. We're back," Victoria said. She and Ryou went into the kitchen and put the food on the counter. Victoria then made herself a smoothie.  
"What did you guys get," Keiichiro asked.  
"We bought coffee, whip cream, spoons, forks, knives, and some cake mixes," Ryou replied.  
"I even got a guitar but Ryou paid for it. Ryou, I'll pay you back tomorrow. How much was it again," she asked.  
"Don't worry about it. You don't have to pay me back. Think of it as a way of saying sorry about the kiss," he said.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Victoria left the café. Keiichiro smiled at Ryou.

"What," Ryou asked.  
"It's about time you actually became nice to a girl you liked," Keiichiro replied. The next day, Victoria was at school. She was walking in the hall when Ichigo caught up to her.  
"Hi Victoria. What class are you going to next," she asked.  
"I'm going to volleyball practice. What about you," Victoria asked.

"I'm going to home economics. We're learning how to bake a pound cake," Ichigo replied. Ten minutes later, Victoria was outside playing volleyball. It was her serve and after about 8 bumps over the net, she spiked the ball. Ryou was up in a nearby tree watching Victoria play. Two of Victoria's friends, Amy and Kazuki, called for Victoria from the sidelines. She walked over and talked to them.

"What," she asked.  
"Benji is looking for you. He's over by the water fountain," Kazuki said. Amy and Kazuki started dragging and pushing her to Benji. They stopped and Victoria's friends ditched her in front of the brown haired, honey-eyed Benji.

"Uuuh, hi Benji. My friends said you were searching for me," she said as she blushed.  
"Really? I wasn't looking for you. I already knew you were playing volleyball," he said.  
"What! Amy! Kazuki," she yelled.

"See ya," Amy and Kazuki said from afar.  
"Well, I did want to ask you something but I wanted to wait until after school. Do you want to go on a date with me," Benji asked.

"O-ok Benji," Victoria said. Ryou was still watching Victoria and thought, "Who the hell is that guy and why is he standing so close to my Victoria?" The other girls that were playing volleyball.They bumped the ball up and the wind blew hard. The ball got caught in the wind and hit Victoria on the head. It caused her to lose balance since the wind was heavy and the ball was hard. She fell on top of Benji and Ryou stood up and looked really pissed off.


	10. On a date

Chapter 10

"On a date"

Victoria stood up and helped Benji.  
"Sorry. I have to go," she said. She started to run. Benji called out her name and said, "Don't forget. We have a date after school." Victoria looked back and smiled. That made Benji smile, too. She ran back to the volleyball court and Ryou was curling his hands into fists. He uncurled his fists, climbed down the tree and left. School ended and Benji was waiting near the gate of the school. Victoria came out and ran to Benji.

"Um, Benji. Can we make the date some other time? I have to go to work. If I don't, then I'll probably get fired. My manager is strict and I forgot about work when you asked me out," she said.  
"Oh, ok. Sorry. I'll be at the park in case you ever wonder where I am," he said back. He turned and walked away.

"Benji…" she thought. Victoria arrived at the café looking down.  
"We'll it's about time you showed up. We're working our butts off," Pudding said. The girls looked at Victoria and Mint asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I was asked on a date but I cancelled it because Ryou would fire me if I don't come to work," she replied.

"Yup, so don't think you can play hooky, ever," Ryou said as he stepped up to the girls. Mint grabbed Victoria's arm and whispered in her ear, "We'll work. You can go on the date. We'll make sure Ryou doesn't know you're gone."

"I'm going to clean the bathroom," Victoria said. She walked in and left through a small air vent. She got through to the outside covered in dust. She patted her clothes to get it off and headed for the park. She immediately saw Benji with his friend taking a walk.

"Benji! Hey Benji! Wait up," she yelled. Benji turned around and saw Victoria running towards him. She stopped in front of him and Benji's friend said, "I'll leave you two alone."  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to work," he asked.  
"My friends are covering for me. I managed to get out of the café by crawling through the air vent," she replied.

"You do know there is a chance your boss will find out you're gone."

"Oh well. If he does find out, I'll quit before he can fire me. Besides, being with you is 100 times better than working," she said. Benji smiled and held out his elbow.  
"Shall we," he asked. She hooked her arm around his elbow and asked, "Where are we going?"

"You're going back to work, missy. Or would you rather be fired," Ryou said as

he appeared right behind Benji and Victoria.

"How did you find out I wasn't at work," Victoria asked.  
"I over heard you say you wanted to go on a date but had to work. I figured that one way or another, you would try to leave without getting caught," he replied. Ryou grabbed Victoria's other arm and pulled saying, "You're going back to work." She tried to pull away but her other arm slipped out of Benji's arm. She fell on top of Ryou and stood up. She then said, "Go away! You're ruining my date. I hate you!" Ryou let go and looked down.

"Fine. If you would rather be on a date with him, i will no longer try to stop you, he said.Ryou walked away and Benji looked at Victoria.  
"I don't think he was trying to make you work for him. I think he just wanted you to stay with him because he probably worries about you. He probably thinks of you as adear friend," he said. Victoria watched Ryou walk away.


	11. Her second battle with Kish

Chapter 11

"Her second battle with Kish "

Victoria was on her way to school. She suddenly stopped and saw Alto.  
"Hi, Alto. Where did you come from," she asked. Alto started meowing but Victoria couldn't understand. He turned around and made Victoria think he wanted her to follow him. She did and ended up at a forest. Alto immediately left as Victoria was going to ask him something. The ground started shaking and Victoria fell. She looked up and saw Kish on the tree branches.  
"Hey, long time no see. So, what have you been doing all this time? I have been busy thinking about you," he said.

"Oh, look. The freak show has just arrived. Just what I needed," Victoria said sarcastically.  
" Well someone is in a bad mood. Don't worry, hon. I'll end your anger here and now," he said. Thousands of animals have appeared behind Kish. He raised his hand up and immediately put it down. The animals started charging and the ground kept shaking.

"How the hell am I supposed to fight with the ground shaking and so many enemies," she wondered. " Mew mew blackberry metamorphosis! Shining sword!" She opened her wings and got off the ground so she couldn't fall. She held out her sword and said, " Why do you act like this? Normally, bad guys like to fight and not get WEAKallies to do it."

"I do it because I would rather use something you wouldn't want to kill. Why should I have to risk my life when I could use Kirema animas in the first place," he replied. Victoria raised her sword up and quickly swung it. There was a flash and it appeared as in a giant energy blade. She accidentally cut down trees and made a huge mark on the ground. She kept on fighting so she didn't notice that Ryou was hiding behind a tree. He called for the other mew mews so they can help Victoria.

"Hahahahaha. You cannot defeat me this time," Kish laughed. Victoria was worn out and she landed breathing heavily.  
"How can I win when he has so many Kirema animas," she thought. Suddenly, she stopped breathing hard. She just sat there staring. She finally blinked and got out her Mini Blue.  
"I reached over my limits when I was practicing at the gym. I was so concentrated on using skills but I kept getting worn out. After Kirwyn put on the music, I felt like I couldn't do anything but listen to the music and follow the rhythm," she thought as she looked at her Mini Blue. She quickly put on music and stood up. She hid the Mini Blue and held her sword in front of her.  
"So you wanted to fight me with countless Kirema animas, hoping to win. Right? Well then, BRING IT ON!" She started attacking at a speed no one can see. She has destroyed all of the Kirema animas and surprisingly stopped in front of Kish. He looked in her eyes and took a step back.

"What happened to your eyes," he asked as he started shaking. Victoria didn't respond and hissed with her fangs showing. Kish ran and Victoria was in front of him again. The girls have shown up and stopped. They each had a shocked look on their faces.  
"What in the worls has happened to Victoria," the girls said at the same time.


	12. The promise

Chapter 12

"The promise "

Kish kicked Victoria and tried to fly away but Victoria held up her fist and immediately opened it wide. Suddenly, Kish stopped moving. Victoria got near him and whispered, "I thought you wanted to fight me. Why are you trying to leave? Well, if you want to live, you shouldn't have come and try to kill me."

She punched him in the stomach. She the grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, heading toward the ground. Suddenly, Pai and Tart has appeared. Kish dropped into Pai's arms and Tart took Kish's daggers.

"Try fighting me you stupid bat," Tart yelled.  
"Fine," she replied. Pai grabbed Tart's shoulder and said, " Don't fight her. We need to get back to headquarters and heal Kish."

"So you're leaving? Tell Kish to get better so I can fight him once more," Victoria said. The aliens left. Ryou came out from behind the tree and said, "Are you alright?"

Victoria grinned and said, "Just a few scratches. Nothing really serious." Victoria turned around and fainted. Ryou ran and managed to catch her before she fell. He stood up with Victoria in his arms and said, " You guys go to school. I'll take Victoria to the café so I can take some blood samples." The girls changed back to their school clothes and left. Ryou looked at Victoria and thought, "Why did you think you can fight Kish all alone? Also, how in the world did you get so strong?" Victoria has her eyes shut and Ryou smiled. A few hours later, Victoria woke up in Ryou's room. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and left the room. She heard Ryou in another room talking to Keiichiro.

"Victoria fought Kish today. She seemed normal but after she used her Mini Blue, she became different. She was stronger, faster, smarter and more powerful. The more she fights, the stronger she gets but she was too strong. She was like a baby bird that knew how to fly the minute it's born. Something wrong is happening to her," Ryou said nervously.

"Whatever is happening to her will probably have more effect over time. Let's try to prevent it as good as we can," Keiichiro replied.  
"You're right. If anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself for not taking too much precaution. She is very important to me and I don't know what I'll do if she gets hurt or even…" Ryou stopped.

"Don't worry. That's not going to happen, I hope," Keiichiro said. Ryou looked at the door and saw Victoria standing in front of it. She slowly walked to Ryou with her head down and hugged him. Ryou started blushing and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Thank you for worrying for me. I'll try to keep myself from going overboard with my powers," she said.  
"What are you talking about? I'm not worried about you. I don't even like you," he said struggling to get out of the hug.

"Stop moving so much. Can we just…stay like this for a minute," she lowered her voice from normal to a whisper. Ryou stood still and hugged her back.  
"I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen," Keiichiro said as he walked out of the door. Ryou and Victoria released each other and Victoria smiled saying, "I better be going now." She left and Ryou had a huge smile on his face.


	13. Thinking about you

Chapter 13

"Thinking about you"

Victoria was on her way to school the next day. She arrived and went to her locker. She got her things and after she shut the locker door, she noticed that Benji was behind it.  
"Hi Victoria. Are you feeling better today? You didn't show up yesterday," he asked.

"Yes. I feel better. Much better," she replied.  
"Good because I wanted to know if you want to go out with me again. Will you," Benji asked.

"Why wouldn't I? But, let's go dancing tonight. I haven't danced in a while and I really want to get loose," she said.  
"Ok. I was running out of ideas, too. Hey, I better get to class before I get tardy. I'll see you later," he said. Benji left Victoria and she went to class. She sat down at her desk and the teacher came into the room.

"Today, we will be reading Romeo and Juliet," the teacher said. Victoria listened to the teacher read and after a few minutes, she started daydreaming. She began thinking of the date with Benji and what she was going to wear. She then started thinking about Ryou.

"Victoria. Hey, Victoria," Amy said as she kept pushing her shoulder. Victoria stopped daydreaming and asked, "What do you want?"  
"It's your turn to read out loud," she replied.

"Oh. Ooops," Victoria said. She stood up and began reading. The bell rang and Victoria left the classroom.  
"Hey, Victoria. What were you doing in class that made your face so red," Amy asked.  
"Oh. It was nothing. Heh, I was just hot," Victoria replied waving her hand up and down.  
"The last thing I remember daydreaming of was Ryou. I don't even like him so why was I so red," she thought.

"Hey. You're turning red again," Amy said.

"Uuuuh, I have to go right now," Victoria said. She started running down the hall and bumped into Benji.  
"Hi Victoria. I wanted to tell you that I will pick you up at 8 tonight," he said.  
"Ok, I'll see you later." The bell rang and school has ended. Victoria made her way to the café and started working. She began sweeping and taking orders as usual.

"What are you doing here," Ryou said as he walked up behind Victoria.  
"I- I'm working so I have something to do while I wait for 8:00," she stuttered.  
"Why are you waiting for 8:00," Ryou asked.  
"It's none of your business so why don't you go away," Victoria said. Ryou left and she continued working. Victoria went home, took a shower and got ready for her date.

Benji picked her up and they went to the best club downtown. Victoria started dancing with Benji and since today is someone's birthday, there was one slow song. Victoria and Benji danced to it, she staredat Benjiand suddenly saw Ryou's face.


	14. Deep Blue

Chapter 14  
"Deep Blue"

The date has ended and Victoria was home asleep. She was dreaming of a wedding for her and Benji. Benji picked her up and slowly spun around. Victoria was smiling with her eyes shut and so was Benji. She opened her eyes and saw Ryou's face. Victoria was still smiling and he put her down. They hugged and kissed. Victoria immediately woke up from her dream. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"What in the world is happening to me," she thought. She washed her face and went back to bed. A few hours later, the alarm went off. Victoria woke up and got dressed for work. She arrived and saw Ryou cleaning the tables for the day. He looked up and saw Victoria standing by the door.

"Where is everyone? I thought we're supposed to work today," she asked Ryou.  
"They're in the city fighting Kish and trying to get rid of the heat. You should hurry up and go help them. Oh! Hey, I have the results from the tests I've taken from you. Do you know that some people believe they had a past life? I think you had one. You were probably a witch, a priestess, or a gifted person. Those are the only things I can come up with that have the ability to raise your energy. Who knows, maybe you were a lot smarter than the dimwit you are now," Ryou said.  
"If I were a priestess, witch or gifted, how can I heal so fast," she wondered.

"It turned out that the injection I gave you to get bat genes also had a little bit of shark genes too and sharks have the ability to heal quickly. I think I might have accidentally mixed them," Ryou continued.  
"Thanks for helping me but you didn't have to," Victoria said.  
"I wanted to. You're my friend and partner," Ryou said then smiled. "And if anything goes wrong with you, we might figure out what it is."

"Ok. See ya," Victoria said as she left the café. Victoria met up with the girls and didn't see anything wrong.  
"Where were you? We needed your help," Zakuro asked furiously.  
"Uh, heh, sorry," she replied. Kish appeared and started laughing.

"HAHAHA! Soon, everyone on this filthy planet will die," he said aloud. "Our master has awoken!" Pai and Tart were with the blue knight and he was holding his head and yelling.  
"Leave him alone," Ichigo yelled.

"Too bad. I have worked too hard for this day and I won't rest until this planet is bare," Kish replied. The blue knight screamed and turned into Deep Blue.  
"Hello Master," Kish said.

"Hmph. Time to kill again. I will destroy anyone who defies me," Deep Blue said. He attacked the girls with his sword and injured Lettuce. After a few more attacks, he injured Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding.

"Looks like we still have two more in good condition," Deep Blue hissed.  
"Please Master. Let us take care of them. You shouldn't waste your energy on these pathetic girls," Pai said. He summoned a giant Kirema anima and attacked Ichigo and Victoria. A colorful light shot in between the girls and the Kirema anima.

"Mint and Zakuro will take care of this one. Victoria, take care of Kish and Ichigo will take care of Deep Blue," Pudding said. "I'll take care of Tart!"


	15. Kish and Victoria

Chapter 15

"Kish and Victoria"

The girls nodded and fought. Lettuce was still getting up from the ground and helped Zakuro and Mint with the Kirema anima. Kish and Victoria used their sword and daggers. Kish slashed through Victoria's skin in numerous places. She kneeled and winced in pain.

"What's the matter? Can't take it? I thought you were the strongest. If you can't even beat me, there is no hope for this world," Kish said as he walked towards Victoria. He then stood in front of her and laid a dagger under her chin. He gave her a kiss and said, "Don't worry. Once we destroy everyone, you'll still be alive. I can't let someone great like you die. We'll be together forever."

"I won't go," Victoria managed to say.

"What did you say," Kish asked.

"I won't go. I will not betray my friends and the ones I love. Besides, this is my home and where I was born. I will now and forever be loyal to this world. I will kill anyone who will try and destroy it. That includes you...honey," Victoria replied as she grinned. Kish took his daggers and pierced Victoria's shoulders. She fell backwards and he got on top of her.

"You foolish girl. Don't you know that if you stay here you'll die? I won't let that happen to you. I want you to live…with me. I want you as mine and only mine," Kish yelled. Victoria punched him in the face and then Kish was on the ground with Victoria on top of him.

"Keep dreaming bucko. I'm staying right here," Victoria said. Kish stabbed Victoria in the back and then used a Kirema anima on her head. He pushed her off of him and stood up. He then gently said "If you won't come with me by your own will, I'll force you to come. You shall also serve Master Deep Blue." Victoria changed from her mew mew outfit to a short white dress with long sleeves, white hair and really light blue eyes. She walked too Kish.

"Where is our master," she hissed. Kish pointed to Deep Blue and Ichigo. Victoria walked over and stood by Deep Blue's side.

"Victoria! What are you doing? Get away from him," Ichigo yelled.

"I will not betray my master. I will protect him with my life," Victoria replied. She had an evil look in her eyes and smiled with pointy teeth. Deep blue stood in front of her and used his sword on Ichigo. Alto jumped in between the attack and Ichigo. He immediately transformed into Ryou. He was injured and then he told Ichigo to fight and not mind him.

"Ryou, can you tell me what's wrong with Victoria," Ichigo asked.

"When I gave her the gray bat DNA, there was a bit of shark DNA too. She has become a Kirema anima and released one of the shark's features. Be careful, there's a possibility she's gotten invincible with the fact that she heals quickly and the Kirema anima making her stronger," Ryou replied. Victoria looked at Ryou and gasped. Memories of Ryou zoomed through her mind. The day she went shopping with him, the day she met him, and the day she was on a date with Benji and Ryou tried to take her back to the café. Her last memory was at the club with Benji and Ryou's face showing up. A tear ran down her face and instantly received a bow and arrow in her hands. She shot an arrow at Ryou but only made a cut on his cheek. Kish came from behind her and hugged her. He then whispered in her ear, "Forget about him. He is not important to you. We mustn't let anyone get to you. Just kill him and it will all be over, honey."


	16. For your evil actions, we will make you ...

Chapter 16

"For your evil actions, we will make you pay! "

Victoria looked at Kish and then looked at Ryou. She released herself from Kish's hug and held out her bow and arrow. She aimed the arrow at Ryou but didn't shoot it. She lowered the bow and put the arrow away.

"Why won't you kill him? He's the enemy," Kish demanded to know.

"We shouldn't be wasting our time on him. He's weak and doesn't have powers. There are others we should be worried about," Victoria replied. She opened her wings and flew away, leaving Kish and Ryou behind.

"I'll spare you your life but it's pointless seeing that you will be killed very soon along with the rest of this world," Kish said as he looked over his shoulder to Ryou. Kish flew behind Victoria and met up with the mew mews. They were on the ground seriously injured. Victoria looked at their faces. She had no expression and held out her arms. Thousands of black and whites roses arose from the ground, each sparkling.

"What are you doing," Kish asked.

"These girls have a very high amount of courage and beauty in them. I will not allow myself to see them in cement and gravel. They have tried their best to protect their home as would I with my parents," she replied. Kish looked at her in deep thought. Kish took her hand and went to Deep Blue. He was electrocuting Ichigo. Victoria stared in horror. "Oh no! This can't be. I can't let him destroy her. She's my best friend. I would rather die than see her like this," she thought. "No. He is my master and I will assist him. This whole planet shall die." Victoria fell to her knees screaming.

"Get out of my head! NOW," she yelled. She began crying. Memories of her past came flashing through her mind of when her parents were killed and when the mew mews became her friends. She started shaking and screaming.

"Victoria! What's wrong? Are you alright," Kish asked. She screamed even louder and the ground started crumbling and shaking. Deep Blue paused and looked at Victoria.

"Heh. Your friend is a stubborn one, isn't she," Deep blue said. Ichigo sat up and said, "Stop this Masaya. Why do you want to destroy our home when all of these years you've been trying to protect it? I even tried protecting it with you," Ichigo said. "And you're just going to destroy all that you have worked so hard for?"

"Shut up you foolish child. I do as I please and no one will stop me! I have come from far away to destroy every single human and animal on this planet and just one measly cat girl won't ruin my plan that I've had for years," Deep Blue yelled.

"Then what? Your plans will destroy every living thing on this planet, so how will you still survive? Did you ever think of that," Ichigo demanded to know.

"What I have in mind is none of your business. You are a very annoying girl. I will finally shut you up," he replied. He raised his sword and attempted to strike Ichigo but a sword stopped him.

"Heh, you won't get this planet so easily. You'll have to get through me and that won't be very easy, nor pleasant for you. Now, I challenge you to a battle to the death for the sake of my home," Victoria said, kneeling in her mew mew form.

"Why won't you two idiots die," Deep Blue yelled. Ichigo stood up and the girls said," Because we're mew mews and we love Earth. So, for your evil actions, we will make you pay!"


	17. It's finally over

Chapter 17

"It's finally over"

The girls raised their weapons and shot energy waves from them. Kish was on the side watching the fight with thought.  
"Aw man. This is not cool. I want to destroy this planet with Pai, Tart and master Deep Blue but… I can't let Victoria or Ichigo die. What do I do," he wondered. Deep Blue starts struggling to keep on fighting but needs help. He creates a Kirema anima and sends it to attack Ichigo. Victoria looks at the battle between the Kirema anima and Ichigo. She then immediately shoots Deep Blue an evil look.

"Deep Blue. Don't you have any feelings for Ichigo since she IS your girlfriend," Victoria asked.

"I loathe humans. I don't love her at all," he replied. "Now, are you going to fight me or give up?" She smiled and lifted her sword. She quickly lowered it to her side and sent a blade of energy at Deep Blue. He dodged it, jumped in the air and didn't see Victoria coming. She punched him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"I'll tell you something. You are the most pathetic personI have ever met in my whole life," she said.

"Kish! What are you doing? Get over here and fight her," he yelled. Kish looked up and stopped thinking about what would happen. He flew over to Victoria and raised a dagger at her. He smiled and thrusted his arm at Victoria. Before it hit her, he changed the dagger from hitting Victoria to stabbing Deep Blue. Ichigo defeated the Kirema anima and stared in horror at the sight of Deep Blue with the dagger sticking out of his chest. He suddenly changed back to Masaya. She quickly ran to his side.

"Ichigo. Don't cry. It was for the best. Before I go, I just wanted to say I love you and I am so happy you protected this planet. I could have never been able to accomplish what you already have," he said. Victoria was sad and then slapped Kish.

"You idiot! Why did you kill him? We could have found another way," she yelled.

"Yes, we could have but by that time, everyone would be dead. Besides, this is all part of my plan," he replied. "Deep Blue's soul is finally dead but Masaya's is not. Since Masaya was in Deep Blue's form when I stabbed him, Deep Blue is gone. Masaya is dead too but if he somehow comes back to life, Deep Blue will be gone. The rest of my plan is to sacrifice my life for his since I have nothing to live for." Masaya's blood started spreading and touched a plant. A mew aqua has activated and Tokyo was back to normal except Masaya. Kish put his hand on top of Masaya's wound.

"Kish, you do have something to live for. Somewhere in this galaxy, there is at least one girl who would do anything to be with someone like you. I'm sure of it. So, I won't let you die now. I'll too use my life to bring him back," Victoria said. She put her hand on top of Kish's and Masaya started glowing. Kish looked at Victoria and she looked back. They smiled and glowed like Masaya. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and saw Ichigo. She kissed him. Kish and Victoria were lying on the ground. They too opened their eyes and sat up. They looked at each other and hugged.

"It's finally over. You're a hero Kish," Victoria said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, shall we go find the others," Ichigo asked. Everyone stood up and walked away. They met up with Ryou and the others. Victoria ran and gave Ryou a hug. She then fainted in his arms.


	18. Afterwards

Chapter 18

"Afterwards"

Ryou picked Victoria up and held her in his arms. He smiled as Victoria yawned. Mint walked to them and yelled, "Wake up Victoria! This is no time to be sleeping!" Victoria put her hand on Mint's face and dragged it off while making a growling sound. She woke up to see she was in Ryou's arms. She gasped and fell out of his arms. Everyone started laughing, as did Victoria.

"Well, it looks like we should be heading back home. Let's go Pai and Tart," Kish said as he turned away.

"Wait Kish! I want to give you something," Victoria said. She got out her Mini Blue and handed it to Kish. "Don't you dare forget me."

"I promise I won't. Heck, one day I'll be back to visit you," he replied. He embraced Victoria. She then looked up at him and told him goodbye. He kissed her and flew away. Pai flew away and Tart was about to but Pudding stopped him.

"Are you leaving too," she asked.

"Yeah. I have nothing else to do on this planet," Tart replied. Pudding kissed him and gave him candy drops. She started crying.

"I'll give you these and these because…well…I don't want this to be goodbye forever," she said.

"Like Kish said, I'll probably be back," he said. They hugged and he flew away. The tree aliens turned back and said at the same time, "Farewell." Ryou threw the mew aqua at Pai and told him that they will protect the planet. Pai said that they would make the planet more beautiful. They finally left.

"Let's get back to the café. I really need a lot of tea," Mint said. Everyone headed to the café. Ryou and Victoria were walking behind everyone.

"You did a great job Victoria. I'm proud of you," Ryou told her.

"Thanks. It was a good thing you showed up. If you hadn't, I would have still been a Kirema anima and Deep Blue would've destroyed everyone for sure. Thanks to you, I changed back. You're my hero," Victoria said and made Ryou blush when she smiled. He held her hand and she stood closer to him. Victoria then laid her head on his shoulder while blushing. They arrived at the café but Ichigo went to Masaya's house. Keiichiro had prepared some desserts and tea for the girls. The girls rushed to the food and sat down. Ryou sat with Victoria and Mint started looking at them but didn't say anything. The girls have finished their desserts and Victoria stood up.

"I'm going home to take a really long nap. See you guys tomorrow," she said. Keiichiro told Ryou to walk her home since it's almost nighttime and she doesn't have a ride. Ryou agreed and walked Victoria home. Victoria opened the door and said goodnight, as did Ryou. She paused while shutting the door.

"Hey Ryou. If you want, you can sleep over tonight. I've never had someone sleep over and since you're here…maybe you can," she said as she blushed. "Lately, I've also been getting nightmares and I can't sleep at night."

"If you really want me to, then I guess I can," he replied. He walked in and looked at Victoria. He smiled and ran up the stairs. Victoria followed him and saw him on her bed saying, "I call this bed." Victoria quickly took a pillow and hit Ryou in the face. They started a pillow fight and stopped 30 minutes later. They lay on Victoria's bed. Ryou turned to the side and put his arm over Victoria.

"What are you doing," she asked. Ryou made a fake snoring sound in her ear and then laughed. They both started cracking up. After that, Victoria got out a pack of uno cards and played against Ryou. After an hour, they started playing music and danced with each other. They started getting really tired and Ryou went to sleep in Victoria's bed. Victoria slept in a room across the hall.


End file.
